


Make sure you don't

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple one-shot of one of my favorite things to write about (pairing and theme)</p><p> </p><p>When one dies they meet again in another similar life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make sure you don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icantevenwriteijustliketoread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantevenwriteijustliketoread/gifts).



If she had seen this much blood before surely it would have looked much brighter or something more; something better than what she was seeing now. Hand clutched to a torso the shirt and pressure seemed to do nothing at all as more blood oozed out. Budo’s face going bone white rapidly as this blood seemed to rush out of him like a stream.

She should have known there was another yandere out there.

It was too easy. Too easy finally getting over senpai after the weeks of avoiding him in favour of getting more knowledge from Budo.

“She’s out there isn’t she” he croaked still not a drip of fear in his tone; he was a solider for his school he would say all the time and this proved it more.

“I’m going to stop the blood don’t you worry okay” she said sadly emotions rushing through her too fast and too heavily for her to handle. “God why did l have to kill her sister, fuck why” she was crying and but of course a soft gentle hand was wiping them away with care.

“You were not in the right mind” he softly said, “I’m sorry l didn’t notice that you were hurting before. I’ll do better next time I’ll keep you by my side and I’ll make sure you don’t kill”. His hand was barely up as he wiped the last tear under her eye.

“I don’t want next time l want you” she said holding him tighter to her.

Though of course she didn’t get a response instead he slumped over, lack of blood finally getting to the teenage boy. With a strangled cry she kissed his forehead gently before gently lying him down. The careful steps of an enemy in the hallway outside.

Slipping a knife out of her pocket she looked at it with Brocken sadness.

“Make sure you don’t kill, Make sure you don’t kill, Make sure you don’t kill, Make sure you don’t kill” she chanted like a mad woman standing up.

She was going to get revenge even if it killed her

{break}

The soft swirling on her inner arm didn’t do much at all, no it was more of a decoration than symbol for the love of her life being out there somewhere. Sighing though she couldn’t help picking at it, the outer edges blurting red as she pinched and prodded the flesh. Gripping the skin a bit harsh however she put down her long sleeved jacket; no point in injuring herself in class too much and looking crazy now.

Clicking her shoulders back she got the pen off the desk and began to idly write in her notebook as the teacher talked. Something though caught her eye, it was but of course the wondering seniors of the school (or as the honorifics would have them be called ‘Senpais’). One in particular caught her eyes, thankfully for her sake he was as oblivious as ever and did not notice the eyes staring into the back in his head.

“If you guys would please go into this classroom quietly” it was a teacher from outside who said this the yandere could tell without even having to look up at her teacher.

It was seemingly a surprise at first for the second year teacher though it was quickly accepting, well if opening the door for the other teacher at the very least. Soon enough the third years trailed in, going in a great variety of spots; where ever there was an empty table they seemed to settle in. it wasn’t long before there was the sound of someone sitting next to her; they seemed to have very little care in making little noise.

Looking up she was met with a wide grin and a strangely fitting bandana.

“Hello it’s Budo-Senpai it’s a pleasure to meet you at last” he greeted holding his hand out for her to hold. In this process his sleeve fell slightly revealing a soft begin of a swirl like pattern on his inner wrist.

Trying to hold her reaction she held out her hand gripping his in the process. “It’s-“

“Yan-chan, of course l know I’ve wanted to talk to you for a bit you know” it was awkward for a second before he realized maybe he should say more. “Well l heard you were top notch at fighting and balance”.

Nodding she barely didn’t laugh as she got her hand back, “well I guess I wouldn’t mind talking to you about this later”

The smile she got from him told her he wouldn’t mind either.

That lesson was nice enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :) just a simple one shot until l feel up to my bigger stories  
> Remember to  
> * read  
> * review  
> * kudos


End file.
